After
by Singer4life121
Summary: Dr.Holiday wakes up in the middle of the desert and discovered that something had changed in the world and her life.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. Please read and respond. Comments and kind criticism is appreciated.

Generator Rex belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action

Where am I, is the first question that popped into my head once I woke up.

Looking around it looked like I was in a low desert valley with rolling dunes of sand around me. Below me was a rectangular mound of dirt covered with wilting flowers and grass that looked like it was just planted.

I was confused out of my mind. Again where am I appeared I in my head with several other questions like how did I get here and why is there only grass and plants around where I sit?

Getting up I looked around, picked a direction, and started walking, hoping that I would stumble along something.

After about an hour of constraint walking and observing I saw providence, my home before and after the nanite war.

The closer I got to the building, the more I started feeling that something wasn't right and it didn't improve when I walked past the guards without them stopping me to ask for my Id. Providence was always on the lookout for people who were not supposed to be here so did they just remember me? Is that why I got by?

The first place I decided to go for answers was my lab. Usually it was filled with people walking around testing samples and someone, usually me, running around monitoring Rex and making sure he wasn't getting into trouble, but today seemed to be different. Not a person was around.

I couldn't stay in there for very long because of the unnatural stillness I kept feeling and the desire to find out why I woke up in the middle of nowhere, so I decided to walk around. Bad idea. The halls were just about as barren as my lab, not including the random solder strolling down the long black and white hallways.

I don't know how, but I ended up walking down a hall that I didn't recall existed. I felt a force telling me to stay away, but the scientist in me refused to turn back.

The hallway was like every other in Providence, long, plain and monotonous, but something at the last door struck me wrong. The door had large dent in it.

I picked up my pace curious to see what happened, but strangely the closer I got to the door the more my head started to pound and faint screams that I had pushed out of my head before started getting louder.

I was now at a full paced run worried that someone might be hurt. I quickly opened the door to see a collapsed ceiling and faint people running around screaming. As the people became more clear I started getting dizzy and before I knew it, darkness overcame my vision.

**(Updated to fix grammar error.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review! Sorry if it's bad, I'm not the best writer.

EndlessHope'22 ~ Thanks for reviewing. I kind of messed up the A/N for not separating and that I shouldn't be there. I'm really sorry about that. Grammar and proof reading have always been my weakness. I am very happy that you enjoyed this. Writing is hard for me and to know that people actually read and enjoy it makes everything worth it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

Generator Rex belongs to cartoon network and Man of Action not me. If I owned it Six and Holiday would be a couple and a new sequel would be made.

Again I woke up without being able to recall the last events leading up to my blackout, but happily this time fuzzy memories were returning.

After sitting for a few minutes and gaining all of my memories since waking up in the middle of nowhere, I decided to go find Six and Rex to see if they had any knowledge of why I was in the middle of nowhere.

I approached Rex's room and as I opened the door, to my delight, Rex and Six were sitting in his old room from before Black Knight took over.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you! Why was I in the middle of the desert?"

Not a work in response to my questions was spoken from the boys. I walked forward and I could soon see that Rex's was crying. Tears stained his face and Six, my emotionless Six, had let a stray tear go down his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, but just like the last few times neither responds. It's like talking to a wall.

"You need to go get checked out." Six tells Rex quietly as the boys sobs seam to die down.

"No! I don't want to." Rex responds with a fierce tone.

"You're acting like a child Rex."

"I don't really care anymore."

"Rex."

"Don't I am not going unless it's Holiday."

"Rex please you are not the only one saddened by her death but you have to go."

Wait my death, but I'm right here.

"It's all my fault Six. I should have got her out. I just left her there to die." Rex replied starting to cry again.

"It's not your fault Rex. You can't save everyone."

"But I should have. I have the power to save everyone. I should have got her out first!"

"You know she wouldn't have let you. It's not."

"Get out Six it is my fault. Nothing is ever going to change that. If you can't accept that just get out."

"Rex."

"I mean it Six get away." Rex yelled at the top of his lungs, and it's not like your any better. You loved her."

Faster than the words escaped Rex's lips Six's kanta was pointed at Rex's throat.

"You loved her and she loved you. You, Six have no idea how much it hurt her every time you would go all emotionless on her. Every time she ended up crying in my room because she thought she was getting through to you and you pushed her away. You just don't care."

As another tear escaped the ninjas face, he responded with but I do and walked out of the room.

By the time they were done arguing I was crying. Running out of Rex's room I ran back to the mound of dirt, the place that started all of this turmoil. Once in the dessert I noticed through tear filled eyes tracks from Providence to my valley.

Above the mound and flowers was a new rock. It was tall, grey and had carving. A voice urged me to read the writing.

Dr. Rebecca Holiday

Kind doctor and beloved friend.

1982-2013

Panic struck my body as waives of tears came over me. Why did I have to die? Why am I still in earth? What happened?

I before this moment I never realized how I took life for granted. How I should have treasured the time I had with my boys. How I would do anything to tell Six that I loved him.

Night soon came over me as my first day nonexistent to the rest of the world came to an end. Watching the stars in the sky, I cried myself to sleep.

As the suns first rays peaked over the horizon I woke up to a shuffling behind me.

"Finally. Your awake." an unknown voice said behind me, "You've been out for a while. I was worried that you might not wake."

"Umm who are you and wait you can see me?" I replied, confused that a small girl was talking to me as if she knew me.

"Sorry I sometimes get ahead of myself. I'm Kira. I can see you because well, I'm dead too." the little, petite girl with long brown hair and blue eye replied. "I'm here to help you make sense of the world around you."

"So why am I here?"

"I don't know."

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"I kind of don't know that either. Sorry."

"What good help you ended up being." This was making me frustrated. I thought she said that she was supposed to help me. All she has done so far is put more doubts into my already swirling head.

"I can try to lead you in the right direction and I can help you understand how you died. "she timidly responded while backing away like she had just been slapped on the hand.

"Oh sorry," I now felt really bad. The one person that I was able to talk to is now scared of me.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. So I'm assuming that you are wondering how you died?"

"Did you really need to ask?"

"Well... I guess not. Let's go back to Providence. It will be easier to explain there."

Without my consent she started floating back to Providence with her long white dress fluttering in the wind.

**(Updated to fix spelling error)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Easter Everyone! This chapter was really depressing to write because I hate death, though I'm writing a story from a dead person's perspective. How ironic is that? So today I found all of these reviews in my inbox and I about freaked. My first reaction is how do this many people like, or possibly despise my story enough to respond? I just have to say thanks. You guys don't know how much this means to me. :)**

**I just have to say that I am currently reading the fifth book in the Gone series by Michal Grant and it is amazing.  
><strong>

**Thehi5 ~ I'll update I hope once a day. I'm so glad that you enjoy the story. :)**

**Ratchet ~ Hi to you too! Thanks for your support. Very much appreciated.**

**Annarri2012 ~ Thanks for reviewing and yeh desert is spelled like that. I accidentally put dessert.:) I guess spellcheck only helps to a certain degree.**

**Dimmension Traveler ~ Ok if I can fit it in the next chapter I will put how Beverly took it. I wouldn't have thought of that. Thanks for the idea.**

**EndlessHope'22 ~ I'm not happy about her death either. I'll fix the A/N for this one. There was something I was doing on word to separate them but for some reason after your second review I previewed it and it didn't show up so I'll stick with bolding everything for now. Thanks for pointing it out. I never would have noticed. In my head I was ranting about why he wasn't there, and I think he was too, but I never found a good way to explain it. The next chapter might explain it. Oh see Annarri's review because I explain my bad spelling. I have never been one to take criticism well but I really do appreciate it.**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter I'm having trouble with what words are said after. Read and you should understand. I probably can't update again until Tuesday so please bear with me until then. I think I have gone on for long enough. **

**Generator Rex belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action**

By the time she stopped we were at the door where I had passed out the first time.

"This is where it begins and ends the turning point of your life." Kira said in a soft whisper as she opened to door on all of the wreckage, "After Black Knight and the Consortium was stopped you, Six, Rex, and White went back to Providence. Instead of fighting EVO's your team was fighting other people and diseases trying to help the world. A couple days ago you got a message that you were needed here. This room was new. It just had been constructed as a new lab, created more for the problems of the world today. Around ten people were in the room, bringing in equipment and tables. Rex was there helping move things. You were overseeing everything. Deciding what went where and making sure everything was in its place." the small girl started to shake as she continued her tail. I could tell from the sound of her voice that this was where her story went south. "That's when it struck. No one ever found out what caused it, but one of the beams in the roof broke causing a chain reaction to occur. You and Rex were the first to figure out what was happening. Immediately you started directing people out of the large collapsing room, but it was breaking to fast so Rex started picking people up and flying them to safety. Around three minutes after the roof breaking it collapsed. Everyone was outside lucky to be alive, well everyone but you. You were to worried about a man that had fallen and making sure that he got out ok to notice the creaking from above and debris that started falling from the space above you. Once the room had settled Six, who had appeared out of the mass of people, was screaming your name. When no one found you he ran into the piles of metal and searched until he found you just feet from the door. They rushed you to the hospital, but you were already dead. I'm really sorry." 

Kira, about in tears now hugged me as I sat with shaking hands. The full reality of my death hit me there. I fully realized just how dead I was and how I am not coming back. 

We sat for hours her shivering, me reminiscing on the past and on Six without saying a word.

As I sat there I finally got the courage to ask her the question that I had wanted to ask all day. "How did you die?" I said kindly. 

The look on her face said that she had been thinking about how she was going to answer this question for a while. "I was 16 and very naive." Kira said with a shaky voice, "I was driving home from a show choir event. We had just received first runner up and I was thrilled. As I was driving down the road with my best friend in the passenger's seat a person, they later discovered was drunk, pulled onto the road and struck my VW on the driver's side. I was killed on impact, but thankfully my friend lived. She escaped with broken left leg and a minor concussion from the many flips the car did."

Only 16. How could such a young person with such a bright future be killed? I'm sorry was all that I was able to force out after the young girls tragic story.

Tears filled her eyes as she got up. "It was a year ago. I got over it." she said but it was obviously a lie.

"So why are you on earth again?"

"To help you."

"And why am I still on earth." 

"I think it might be to have closer in your life but I could be wrong."

"Closer? What type of closer?" 

"Relationships?" she replied with question, "maybe it's not closer for you, but for those you love."

"Six and Rex." I said out loud accidentally.

Not saying a word she grabs my hand and pulls me towards my old lab


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this had to be my favorite to write because I love Holix. I hope I didn't ruin your image of their meeting. **

**The-Architect155 ~ yeh it kind of depressed me to have someone die, but it worked as a story.**

**Thehi5 ~ And we shall follow her to the lab :)**

**Ratchet ~ A dance called the Ratchet. Sounds interesting. ;)**

**EndlessHope'22 ~ Long paragraphs confuse me too. I like to stay away from them, but I couldn't find a good place to take a break. I'll make sure the next are shorter. Hope you enjoy the Holix moments as much as I did.**

**Generator Rex belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

The walk from the destroyed room to my old lab was a short but enjoyed walk. It felt good to put space between the memories of that day and the present.

All of the sudden I hear a soft we're here and see my old lab again. I never noticed before but nothing had been changed since I had been here last. Not a petri dish out of place. The room was vacant with the exception of Rex and Six.

"I think you need to talk to them." she said in a serous tone.

"What are you crazy?" I asked shaking my head, they can't see me. I've tried."

"You didn't understand what was happening then."

Picking my courage off the ground I walked over to Rex and Six. Concentrate on speaking to them I hear in my head.

"Rex, Six," I say to no avail. Try it again Kira says again in my mind.

"Rex. Six." I repeated putting all of my concentration into talking to them and oddly enough they turned.

"Doc?" Rex whispered with a face as pale as Whites. "You're dead. You can't be here. You are just a figment of my imagination." He said, trying to reason to himself how I was there.

I was so excited to see them. I look to see Kira pulling at my sleeve and pointing to her wrist indicating that she didn't know how much time we had.

"Rex it really is me. I don't have much time." I said with shaky hands.

"But you died! I saw you. The roof collapsed on you. "

"I don't know why but I was trapped on Earth as something like a ghost." I answered.

Rex kept going, and going, on asking if I was alright, if I was really real, and if I would stay on Earth with them forever. After ten minutes of Rex's questions Kira walked up beside me and made herself visible.

"Hi." she whispered only barely audible. "My name is Kira. Your name is Rex right? Holiday has told me a lot about you." As she started speaking up, She walked behind him and whispered something in his ear.

Rex's face suddenly got extremity mischievous, which immediately worried me, though Kira and Rex happily walked off. My guess was that they went somewhere to cause trouble.

Once the door closed, I looked at Six. He hadn't said a word since I appeared in front of him.

"Hi." I said suddenly after minutes of awkward silence.

"Hi." he replied in just about the same monotone voice. The only difference was there was a hint of longing and loss, which only someone who has known him for years you'll notice. 

"How is Beverly?" 

"Beverly. Well she was devastated when she found out you were dead. She wouldn't leave her room until the funeral, and after that she disappeared. We really don't know what happened to her. I'm sorry."

By then tears were filling my eyes. I caused so much damage, so much heartache by getting myself killed. "I'm sorry too." I answered, "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, considering you were the one that died?"

"Now that I think about it that was kind of ironic."

More silence followed my answer. Out of nowhere Kira's soft voice filled my head telling me that she didn't think I had a lot of time left. Summoning my courage I walked a little closer to Six. 

"I missed you." I said lowering my eyes to the ground.

"Holiday, no Rebecca when you died I didn't know what to do, I don't know if you are real or not but that was the worst day of my life." 

"Where we're you? Why were you not with me?" 

"I was away. It had been two years since One died and I was visiting his island. At around 12:37 I got a call from Providence that something had gone wrong and you were injured. I got back to Providence as soon as I could just to find out that you had been killed on impact. I couldn't believe that I let you die. I should have been there to get you." He said, obviously mad at himself. 

"It's not your fault." I started, but he quickly cut me off. 

"But it was my fault Rebecca. I could have saved you and I never told you how much you meant to me." 

I swear my already dead heart was beating in my chest. I knew what he was going to say because of when he was talking to Rex but to hear him saying it to me, well let's just say I didn't think this was real.

"I love you Rebecca. I remember meeting you. You were headstrong and determined to find the third option to the EVO problem. Though I didn't know it but I loved you since then, but I never could tell you. Then you died. The one thing other than not saving you was not telling you how I felt." he said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

I don't know if he said anything after that because I blanked out. I couldn't believe that Six, _my Six_, said that he loved me. It was unreal, but not unwanted. He must have finished because by the time I snapped out of my daze he was looking at me like he wanted me to say something.

"I love you too." I managed to spit out.

Next thing I knew he was leaning towards me as to kiss me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for taking a couple days to post the next chapter, but I have had church choir, youth group, tennis, and a band/ choir contest that I am freaking out about. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Please read the A/N at the bottom for more info. Hope you enjoy!**

**Dimmension Traveler ~ I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. ;)**

**AkaiNaito ~ Yeh I have also read other stories where Holiday died but no one had ever gone on about what had happened to her. I might write some afterlife story for other characters, but I might not. This writing about people dying is kind of depressing. If anything I might do a couple of one-shots, but thanks for the idea. Grammar and spelling are definitely my week points. Usually I can think of stories, but writing has never been easy. Oh well, thanks for telling me, I appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoyed the story!**

**EndlessHope'22 ~ I wish she didn't die either, but then we wouldn't have a story right? Maybe she will come back to life, but all I'm going to say is that is up to reviewers. Hope today was better. Oh and I just wanted to say that I loved your stories and they inspired, with several other really good Holix stories, to write this. Thanks for sticking with me over this long past week. (It feels like it's been longer. This week has seemed to have dragged on forever.) See you!**

**Generator Rex belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

Now there is this thing about dead people. They're not tangible, so instead of Six kissing me he fell through me, right when Kira walked in.

Soft giggling was soon heard from her direction and I would never tell Six this, but it was really funny.

"I would say your goodbyes now. Our time is up." Kira said in my head. I was still confused on how she did that mind thing, but with the clock ticking down till we would disappear again, I decided not to worry about it.

"Six, I'm sorry I have to go." my pitiful crying voice managed out. "Tell Rex I miss him, and Six," I said trying to recompose myself, "Always remember that I love you too."

Then, out of nowhere Kira whispered in my ear that it was time. With our lives fulfilled Kira and I left Earth, never to live again, never to breathe again, never to see day break across the horizon again. And as the darkness enveloped us, I heard a faint, I love you whispered in my ear, where it would radiate forever in my heart.

Six's POV

After getting to say goodbye to Rebecca, the hole in my heart was somewhat repaired. Though my heart would never be whole, most of my regrets were taken away with her, to who knows where. My hope is where ever she ends up, people would treat her as the beautiful person she is and that they take care of her for me.

My life will never be whole with her gone, but life goes on. Every day I fight for her, making sure that the causes she cared for would not be lost in her absence, but flourish so if she ever did return, she would come back to a better world.

**A/N: Ok that was really depressing. I mean I'm sitting here in science about to cry because I hate death so much.**

**Comments and kind criticism is appreciated. Oh and I would like to thank all that reviewed, added my story to alerts, and added it to favorites your support helped boost my confidence in my writing.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I have ideas for a sequel, but I kind of want to know if anyone would want to read it. Thanks again :)**

**~ Yellowplus**


End file.
